


Clipped

by heystasa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Endverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heystasa/pseuds/heystasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s nothing really like flying at all, being high. Language lies.</p>
<p>Cas-centric endverse drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written early 2011

It’s nothing really like flying at all, being high. 

But then, the way an angel flies doesn’t involve any sort of literal height anyway; they move through the fabric of the universe, not merely through space. Up, down, right, left, don’t mean anything. Earth, to angels, is all one simple field to be manipulated; they pass through it as they wish, wrapped warm in their grace. 

It’s all just linguistic, the connection between an angel’s movement and flight, between flying and being high. Castiel knows this, but still sometimes he’s bitterly, achingly disappointed by it; by how little anything in this new human life can ever be like his old one. Language lies. 

He quite likes being stoned though. Cool and blissed out is not quite the same as calm, driven and certain, but it’s certainly a lot better than alone, lost and afraid.


End file.
